Quens dämonischer Streichelzoo (15)
Quens dämonischer Streichelzoo (1), (2), (3), (4), (5), (6), (7), (8), (9), (10), (11), (12), (13) , (14), (15). ---- 350. Aanes: Aanes kommt zu dem Schluß, dass Schmetterschwanzraptoren erbärmliche Schachspieler sind. „Wollte mich nicht mal wer in diese Elite-RP-Gilde aufnehmen, nachdem ich meinen Kopf auf den Boden gehauen habe? Oder hatt der mich vera...lbert? Und will jemand schach spielen? Schachbrett hab ich. /w Korbinian: Wie war das jetzt mit dem in die Gilde aufnehmen? Ich hab meinen Kopf auf den Boden gehauen und Nichts kaputt gemacht, und ich hab dir das blöde man beim Schach schummelt gegeben. Also nimm mich mal auf ja? 351. Aithne: Aithne schafft es schließlich nach stundenlangen hängen in einer immerwährenden, extrem bekloppt ausschauenden Kampfpose sich zu befreien, und ist sehr, sehr wütend. Ehrlich. Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen wie wütend. Steht in total zerfetzter Kleidung blutüberströmt da und schickt das Logikwölkchen erstmal weg, damit es sich das folgende nicht mit anschauen muss. Ihre Augen fangen an zu brennen. Ihr Haar wird schneeweiß und beginnt sich wie von starker statischer Elektrizität erfüllt zu bewegen und zu knistern. Dann beginnen sich schwarze Risse, aus denen eine spürbar böse Energie dringt, in deterministischem Chaos über ihre gesamte Haut zu ziehen. Die Haut, die zwischen den schwarzen Rissen noch zu sehen ist wird weiß und vertrocknet. Das Blut, dass noch an ihr klebt löst sich in kleinen Tropfen von ihr. Was von ihrer Kleidung übrig ist wird einem rasenden Alterungsprozess unterworfen und zerfällt zu Staub (bis auf die verbliebene Unterwäsche). Der Boden in einer Epsilon-Umgebung um ihre Füße wird rauh und bricht schließlich unter ächzen auseinander, woraufhin sie zu schweben beginnt und bis auf etwa einen Meter über dem Boden aufsteigt. Als sie die Stimme erhebt, ist diese tiefer als zuvor, dringt überall hin, bohrt sich in die Gedanken der Leute, tötet drei Weichspüler, treibt einen vierten in den Wahnsinn und beschert allen, die noch nie im achten Kreis der Hölle (oder an einem vergleichbaren Ort) waren, auf Jahre hinaus grässliche Alpträume. Außerdem verfügt sie über einen Hall und andere stilvolle Soundeffekte. Dann baut sich selbstverständlich auch noch eine dunkelviolett leuchtende Aura der bösen Energie um sie auf. Allgemein Aithne: AHHH!!! Schreibt die ganze Beschreibung in ihr flagRSP, bevor sie unaufhaltsam durch die in ihrer Nähe einfach zerbröckelnden Wände zum Zimmer Nr.1 schwebt, so sie die beiden lesbischen Nachtelfen in alte fette Weiber verwandelt und sie durch Zeit und Raum im Northshire eines beliebigen RP-Realms ankettet, während alle PVP-Realms down sind, um sie auf ewig dort und dann zu lassen. Dann schwebt sie, eine Spur von Tod und Zerstörung hinter sich her ziehend dahin, wo Aanes sich grad aufhält (wo immer das ist) und setzt ihn in drei /Zügen Matt. Bekommt gerade noch mit, wie Arioth auf die Brücke gebeamt wird, wo sie ihm hinfolgt. „Du!!! Ähh, ich meinte: Ihr!!! (Rollenspielerische Formalität muss ja gewahrt bleiben).“ Zerstört in einem Wutanfall die Brücke, das Schiff und ein Teil von dem, was so drum herum ist, woraufhin sich alle Spielercharaktere im... ähh... hmmm... sagen wir mal... pff... Brachland wiederfinden. Jo, Brachland ist in Ordnung. Dann wendet sie sich wieder Arioth zu und nutzt ihre übernatürlichen Kräfte um seinen Rüpel in Etwas zu verwandeln, mit dem er Nichts mehr anfangen kann. 352. Arioth: Lächelt Aithne an. „Ich hätte nie gedacht das ein Taure und eine Gnomin so wütend über SEX sein könnten. Ihr müsst wirklich grauenhaft beide gewesen sein.“ Blickt auf das Nichts und powermotet sich einen White Russian in die Hand. „Tz, tz, tz Aithne. Es war fast alles perfekt. Die Dämonengestalt - wunderbar. Die drei Weichspüler - perfekt. Und die Zerstörung - Exzellent!“ Seufzt gekünstelt. „Aber wir sind doch alle Superhalbdrachenvampirninjawerdämonenhalbgötter. Was glaubst Du was das bringt?“ Schnippt mit den Fingern und zaubert seinen weggezauberten Rüpel an Aithnes Nichts. „Bitte, das ist lächerlich. Du wolltest ein Blutbad, doch keinen Harry Potter Film, oder?“ /w Aithne OOC: Uh, mist, is mir rausgerutscht. Streich das mit dem Harry! 353. Korbinian: < Im Brachland > Korbinian wurde durch die heftigen Erschütterungen, die Aithnes Emotionsausbruch hervorgerufen hat, quer durch den Raum geschleudert und von einer herabstürzenden Strebe im rechten Brustkorb aufgespießt, bevor sie schließlich alle im Brachland gelandet sind. Blickt sehr erstaunt darauf und schreit: „Hey Leute könnt ihr nicht mal ein bisschen aufpassen – das ist das dritte versaute Hemd in der Session.“ Zieht sich die Strebe aus der Wunde. „Also echt – ich meine, warum müssen dauernd die Hemden draufgehen. Ich kann mir die Dinger doch nicht poweremoten.“ Reißt sich die verbliebenen Hemdfetzen vom Körper – darunter kommen eine gute trainierte Brustmuskulatur und flacher Bauch zum Vorschein. Aus seinem großen Rucksack holt er sein Hemd und streift es sich über. „Und meine Frisur ist auch hinüber…“ Eine eilig herbeieilende Stylistin bringt rasch eine Tube Haarwachs. Mit einem gezielten Schwertschlag schickt Korbinian sie den selben Weg entlang, den vor ihr auch schon die Atomzicken gegangen sind. Anschließend lootet er rasch Haarwachs, Kamm, Schere und Trockenhaube bevor der blutige Matsch verschwindet. Schließlich wendet er sich an Aanes, der von der umliegenden Zerstörung scheinbar nur ein paar Staubkörner sowie Atome abbekommen hat. Setzt sich ans Schachbrett und schiebt einen weißen Bauern von B2 nach B4. Vor Aanes poppt ein Fenster auf Korbinian hat sie eingeladen der Gilde „Aeterni Spackus Satani“ beizutreten. Annehmen / Ablehnen. „Ja ich lade dich doch eh schon.. und damit eins klar ist, Gildenchat ist OOC!“ Nachdem er zufrieden seinen Eröffnungszug betrachtet, öffnet Korbinian die Dose Haarwachs und richtet sich gekonnt seine Frisur, wobei er die Augen des immer noch drachengestaltigen Taurens als Spiegel nutzt. Anschliessend betrachtet er die umstehende Heldentruppe. "So ja Brachland also. Nette Gegend hier – abgesehen von den Raptoren, den Löwen und den Hyänen. Achja Aithne Spitzenoutfit – ist das neue Epicrüstung?" /w Eulalia: Danke für geheim und Ahnung aber mir ist immer noch nicht klar warum du aus der Gilde ausgetreten bist. 354. Arioth: < Schwanger im Streichelzoo > Arioth fragt sich wie er gleichzeitig in Goldshire und im Brachland sein kann. Beschließt das es nicht möglich ist, jedoch einfach ignoriert wird und deshalb trotzdem geht. Schaut Calliope überrascht an. „Wie? Bist Du etwa auch schwanger geworden? Ich bin nämlich auch schwanger!“ Nimmt Calliope freudig in die Arme und tanzt zum neuesten Song von Fear Factory einen betörenden Stehblues. „Äh, 400 Gold? Äh, Schatzi, ich bin ein mittelloser Halbdrachenninjawerdämonenhalbgott. So schöner Mammon wie Gold liegt mir fern.“ Legt einen Finger unter Calliopes Kinn und blickt ihr verführerisch in die Augen. „Alles was wir brauchenn, Cheri, sind eine Hecke, Luft und Liebe und...“ Seufzt leise. „...nächstes mal Kondome.“ Räuspert sich. „Ich bekomm nämlich Zwölflinge.“ Verfällt Calliopes unwiderstehlichem Lächeln. „Hier, nimm meine Visa Karte und kauf Dir was feines.“ Schmachtet Calliope an. 355. Quenzhal: Hatte versucht den ohnmächtigen Futamaki wachzurütteln, als plötzlich die Welle der Zerstörung sich durch das Schiffen bahnt. Irgendwo in diesem riesigen Strudel aus Schiffsteilen, herumfliegenden Schachfiguren und einem haarigen nach Katze riechenden Etwas in Verbindung mit einer Ex-Tür verliert sie Futamaki aus den Augen, beschließt noch kurz, dass Nichts wichtiger als verlorene Vielleicht-Verwandte zu finden, deren Identitätsnachweis ein Bruch im logischen Raum-Zeit-Kontinuum ergeben würde. „Hui, was für ein wahnsinnig schneller Zoom. Is ja wie im Ki...“ Es ertönt ein *BAZZ*, *Schepper*, *Klirr*, *Splitter* und auch noch ein *Wums* und Quen findet sich inmitten eines eingestürtzen Zeltes neben einem Fluss im Brachland wieder. „Au! ... Uff ... Hallo?“ Lokale Verteidigung: Angriff auf Das Brachland! Lokale Verteidigung N00b: ALLIANZ HIER!!! Lokale Verteidigung Quenzhal: WO SEID IHR ALLE EY! Suche nach Gruppe Quenzhal: Ähm... Leute???? Lokale Verteidigung Quenzhal: *hüstl* Ähm... ja... Ihr Brüder der Horde, wo seid ihr? Macht mal hinne, XR wird geraided!!! 356. Calliope: Calliope ignoriert die Umgebung. Denkt, dass Arioths Visa Karte total sexy ist „Mein unvergleichlicher Krieger, du machst mich ganz wuschig!“ Wechselt instant durch sämtliche Tiergestalten, um sich letztlich als Terrorbär auf Arioth zu stürzen. „Grrrrrr...du weckst das Tier in mir.“ Sieht an sich hinunter. „Öh...du magst doch Brustbehaarung, oder?“ Bemerkt Arioths Six-Pack, der jetzt eine beachtliche Wölbung mehr zeigt. „Wie? Du bist auch schwanger?“ 357. Elard: Rodo saß eben noch neben der Kaffeemaschiene auf der Brücke. Plötzlich fingen sämtliche Kontrolleuchten an zu blinken. Es gab eine unglaubliche Zerstörung. Ganz verwirrt ist er jetzt im Brachland, mustert seine Umgebung und anschließend sich selbst. „AAAIIINNNTTTHHHEEE!!! Ich mach dich kalt du kleines ... !!!“ 358. Aschanti: Findet sich im Brachland wieder. Poweremotete sich zu Quen und siehst sie mit grossen süssen katzenaugen an. /zug. Schnurrt. Schmiegt sich an Quen. „Miau.“ 359. Aithne: < Und wer ist jetzt AAAIIINNNTTTHHHEEE? > Aithne ignoriert Arioths Multipräsenz und blickt ihn mit brennend bösen Augen an. „Schlechter Sex?! Du hast ja keine Ahnung...“ Beginnnt dämonische, natürliche, kosmische und potentielle Energien zu sammeln, woraufhin der Himmel sich verfinstert und ein Sturm aufzieht. „*Gespielt ruhig* Natürlich weiß ich, dass hier eigentlich nichts einen Sinn und Zweck hat, auch nicht. ... DAS HIER!!1“ Reißt Ariot sein völlig überbewertetes Gehirn raus. Vom Rand der neuen Öffnung in seinem Schädel beginnt sein Körper zu schwelen und zerfällt in einem langen und (trotz fehlendem Hirn) unheimlich schmerzvollen Vorgang zu Asche, die dann vom Winde verweht wird. „WEIL HIER KEINER MEHR AUF KONSEQUENTES ROLLENSPIEL ACHTET!!!11!!!111! Raumschiffe und beamen und taktische Nuklearsprengköpfe... SEID IHR DENN TOTAL BESCHEUERT????“ In einem weiteren Wutanfall entläd sie einen Teil der Energien auf Crossroads und zerstört dieses völlig. Natürlich hat sie das nicht gerne getan und das war sowieso nur eine Nachricht für die Horde und völlig gerechtfertigt und überhaupt... : Lokale Verteidigung: Rauchender Krater wird angegriffen! /y Das ist eine MITTELALTERLICHE WELT!!! /w Korbinian: Sry, musste sein, Charakterhintergrund und so. Nix epic, legendäres sonstwas-für-Dämonen-Heldenklassen-Feat 360. Elard: < Das ist jetzt AAAIIINNNTTTHHHEEE? > "Sag mal du kleine Gnomin was soll das? Ich will wieder mit Rodo posten! Warum geht das nicht!!!? Eine Sauerei! Das nervt mich echt total!! Wenn du nicht gleich /zug machst! Dann JA DANN hat dein letztes Stündlein geschlagen!" 361. Aithne: Macht einen /zug der Zerstörung, der Elard / Rodo in den Boden stampft und Ratchet in Schutt und Asche legt, was ihren Ruf beim Steamwheedle Kartell stark schädigt (nicht wegen Rodo, wegen Ratchet). Ist aber egal, weil dient ja dem Rollenspiel. „UND NUN?“ 362. Elard: Ne klappt immer noch nicht. Mach mich wieder normal! 363. Aanes: Aanes findet es furchtbar lustig, dass Aithne Arioth getötet hatt. „Schachfigurengolems beeilt euch mal mit dem Kaffee!“ Sieht die Golems mit Kaffee ankommen. „Will wer Kaffee? Und Rodo soll ich dich wieder in deinen normalen Körper stecken?“ Trinkt genüsslich Tee. „Moment unfähige Golems. Ihr habt mir Tee gebracht keinen Kaffee!“ Tritt den unfähigen Schachfigurengolems in den Allerwertesten. 364. Quenzhal: Quen sieht wie die Unglaublich dämonische Aithne Crossroads in Schutt und Asche legt. „Ui.“ /HELP : Lokale Verteidigung: Angiff auf Rauchender Krater : Lokale Verteidigung Quenzhal: EY IHR PENNER!!11... *hust*... ich meine... Ihr tapferen Streiter der Horde! Sammelt euch zum Gegenrai... ähm... Verteidigung gegen die verschis... huch... sehr bösen Ally... bösen Allianz! Merkt, dass sie außer Aanes im Moment der einzige Streiter der Horde hier ist. Rennt zum Rauchenden Krater, der mal Crossroads war und schaut Aithne entgeistert hinterher und bekommt ihren /zug der Zestörung auf Ratchet mit. /HELP : Lokale Verteidigung Quenzhal: Sie haben den Angellehrer getötet! Die Säcke! Von überall strömen nun rachsüchtige Hordler gegen Demonic-Aithne herbei, um der Zerstörung Einhalt zu gewähren. Quen sieht Aschanti. Haucht Aschanti einen Kuss zu. Schnurrt. 365. Arioth: < Bob ist nicht BoP! > „Moin Bob.“ „Moin Arioth.“ „Und wie läufts?“ „Wie immer.“ „Mhm.“ „Jup.“ „Schönes Wetter heute.“ „Kann man so sagen.“ „Ich geh dann mal zu meiner Leiche, gell.“ „Jo, mach mal.“ „Tschüssi!“ „Winke!“ Arioth belebt sich gerade an seiner Leiche wieder als ein rachsüchtiger Mob von Hordlern und räudigen Milchkühen gleich einer Stampede über ihn drüber walzt. „Moin Bob.“ „Moin Arioth.“ „Und wie läufts?“ „Wie immer.“ „Mhm.“ „Jup.“ „Schönes Wetter heute.“ „Kann man so sagen.“ „Ich geh dann mal zu meiner Leiche, gell.“ „Jo, mach mal.“ „Tschüssi!“ „Winke!“ Nachdem die Horde vorbei ist belebt sich Arioth wieder und schaut verärgert an sich herab. „Mist, die Ausrüstung ist schon wieder rot. So kann das nicht weitergehen. Ich glaub ich lauf in Zukunft nur noch in der unverwüstlichen Unterhose rum.“ Seufzt. „So, nun meine Verlobte wiederfinden und Kindersachen einkaufen.“ Gemütlich schlurft Arioth, mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen, durchs Brachland Richtung Theramore. Denn bekanntlich ist in Ratchet gerade die Hölle los. 366. Aanes: /w Aithne: Sry aithe aber du kannst nicht einfach Xr platt machen.“ Aanes hält ausschau nach einem GM. „Äääh du dann GM ich brauch mal deine systemadminstreierende Kräfte.“ GM: „warum sollte ich sie dir geben?“ Aanes macht eine unglaublich genaue und geniale Erklärung warum das Ei vor dem Drachen da war, die er hier aber nicht schreiben will, weil es sonst ja jeder weiß. GM:.“..ääääh ok da hast du bischen Systemadminstrator-power.“ Aanes benutzt bischen System-adminstrator-power um seine Schachfigurengolems in Wut rasende Schachfigurentitanen zu verwandeln. /w Quenzhal: Ok ich und meine Wut rasende Schachfigurentitanen sind bereit den rauchenden Krater zu rächen. „Muhahahahahahhahahaha!“ /gemein. 367. Martell: Martell gähnt lang, laut, kehlig und rund. „Was ist hier eigentlich los? Wer stört meinen Winterschlaf und was sollen die Schachbretter hier?“ Er schnappt sich einen Menschen mit Händen in den Hosentaschen. „Dudududududu!“ Der Taure hält ihn mit links und ohrfeigt ihn permanent mit rechts. „Was machst du hier? Was soll das? Ist das hier Deine Idee? Jetzt mal Husch Husch alles aufräumen - hier ist der Besen!“ Martell setzt den Menschen mit Gesicht so rot wie seine Rüstung unsanft auf die Erde und entzündet sich an den Laternenpfosten gelehnt eine Kippe. „Da liegt auch noch was - und wenn du hier fertig bist reden wir mal über Undercity - klar?“ Er wendet sich zu dem Tauren. „Könnten Deine Titanen jetzt bitte woanders Schach spielen?” 368. Aanes: „Die spielen nicht Schach! Die kämpfen! Also sei still, Martell!“ Aanes sieht wie seine Titanen Allianzer die besiegt werden in Schachfiguren verwandeln. „Aithne mach dich auf was gefasst meine Wut schäumende Schachfigurentitanen wollen den rauchenden krater rächen.“ /w Aithne: Hättest du Lust demnächst mal Arioth wieder umzubringen? Also nachdem ich dich umgebracht hab...egal. 369. Arioth: < Taurenterror > Arioth guckt verdattert auf Martell und grübelt einen Moment. Dann reicht er Martell eine überaus winzige Ausgabe der trollschen Ausgabe Rauchen aufhören - Jetzt aber richtig!. Danach steckt er seine Hände wieder in die Hosentaschen und geht weiter, dabei etwas über ‚aus dem Ruder geratene Hormonschwankungen bei Milchkühen’ nuschelnd. 370. Aithne: < Sie heißt Aithne, nicht Ainthe oder Aithe. > AITHNE sieht die anrückenden Rachsüchtigen Hordler und schickt ihnen eine Welle des Todes entgegen, worauf diese einem unverzüglichlichen Verfallsprozess unterworfen werden, der sie nach und nach tötet und schließlich als dienende Untote wieder auferstehen lässt (wer vorher schon untot war, ist nun noch untoter (oder heißt es untöter?)). Die Untoten scharen sich im sie und beginnen eine Verteidigungslinie aufzubauen um eventuelle Angriffe vorzeitig aufzuhalten. „Ist das Alles?“ Aithne bricht in dämonisches Gelächter aus. 371. Aanes: Aanes bemerkt Arioth. "Sag mal autsch!" Hetzt seine wut schäumenden Schachfigurentitanen auf Arioth und sieht wie sie ihn zertramppeln. "Jetzt sind wir quit." Poweremotet sich einen Krach-bumm-blaster und schießt auf Arioths zertrampelte Überreste, so dass keine Leiche übrig ist und der Geistheiler Bob ihn wiederbeleben muss. Lacht weil Arioths Ausrüstung dann ganz kaputt ist. Aanes sieht Aithne. „ATTACKE MEINE SCHACHFIGUREN!“ Verwandelt sich in Netharian und springt Aithne an. Beginnt dann zusammen mit seinen Wut schäumenden Schachtitanen Tennis mit der Dägnomin zu spielen, nachdem die Figuren die minderwertigen Untoten, deren Haltbarkeitsdatum schon lange abgelaufen ist, ausgeschaltet haben. : Lokale Verteidigung Aanes: RACHE FÜR DEN RAUCHENDEN KRATER!!!! 372. Aithne: < Spiel Satz Sieg > Aithne schafft es nicht beim Tennis gegen Aanes in Nethariangestalt den Ball mit dem Schläger zur treffen (Denn jeder gute Rollenspielcharakter muss die ein oder andere Schwäche haben). Schreit wutentbrannt: „Als Netharian für die Horde kämpfen? Halt dich gefälligst an die HIntergrundgeschichte!“ Schleudert den Tennisschläger zu Boden, wo sich dieser in einen Springer verwandelt, der dann nach und nach Aanes’ Wut schäumenden Schachtitanen und wut schäumenden Schachfigurentitanen vom Feld fegt. Dann schmettert sie alles, was Aanes/Netharian über das Netz bringt mit ihren mentalen Fähigkeiten zurück. „Tennis, ja?“ 373. Arioth: Leute, ich glaube, ihr habt da was nicht so ganz verstanden. 374. Gurbak: Gurbak wird dank Omni-Präsenz nur peripher von den Ereignissen tangiert, beobachtet aber mit Interesse und macht eifrig Notizen. Nickt Arioth zu. Gurbak verblasst zusehends und wird nach maximal zwei weiteren eigenen Posts verschwunden sein, wenn das so weiter geht. /w Aithne: Ssehr schönes Rollenspiel! :-). /w Arioth: Cool, dass du dich zerstampfen lässt und dem Power-RP damit den Wind aus den Segeln nimmst - irgendwann haben die keine Lust mehr! Ach ja, Glückwunsch zur Schwangerschaft *neidisch bin*. /w Calliope: Ach ja, Glückwunsch zur Schwangerschaft *neidisch bin*.“ 375. Aschanti: Aschanti schmiegt sich an Quen und schnurrt laut. „Miau.“ 376. Quenzhal: Quen schaut ungläubig auf diverse wut schäumenden Schachfigurentitanen, die eigentlich Tennis spielen wollten und auf demonic Aithne of Destruction (oder so ähnlich). Sieht Aanes und Martell. „Das soll die Hordenstreitmacht sein?“ Sieht Aschanti. „Zum Glück ändern sich einige Dinge nicht.“ Ist sehr glücklich mit Aschanti und nimmt sie an die Leine. Spaziert gemütlich mit Aschanti an der Leine in Richtung Rauchender Krater (EX-XR). /w Martell: „Hassu mal ne Kippe für mich?“ /w Aanes: „Klasse Rache-Aktion, leider völlig unsinnig, komm wir raiden Goldshire zur Abwechslung.“ /w Martell: „Hassu auch noch Feuer?“ 377. Rodo: Rodo stellt sich vor Quenzahl und kratzt sich am Hintern. „Sag mal Quen, wer ist jetzt eigentlich der Feind? Ich hab irgendwie den Überblick verloren. Hab aber gerade extrem Lust jemanden grausam zu Foltern, und ich weiß nicht mehr wer Freund und Feind ist.“ Es war so kuschelig im Selbsthilfezentrum, vielleicht sollten wir da mal wieder vorbeischaun? Ich hörte mal von einen Kurs ‚Wen und wie darf man ganken ohne Gewissensbisse’, da hält ein Dr.Dr.Prof. P0wned einen Vortrag. Der soll echt gut sein, der kommt direkt von einem PvP-Server, und hat echt Erfahrung im Ehre-Farmen, ausserdem spielt er seit seinen elften Lebensjahr ununterbrochen Counterstrike, hat also schon 3 Jahre Erfahrung mit Gewaltspielen.“ /w Arioth: „Nervt dich gerade zufällig wer? 378. Arioth: Arioth entfernt Aanes aus der Gilde. /w Rodo: Ne, alles Bestens. /w Quenzhal: Du sag mal, kannst Du mir etwas Gold für Anzug, Umstandskleider, Windeln und Ehering borgen? Und könnten wir vorher noch mal ne Runde Powermoten? Oder ham wir beide noch gar nicht? /w Calliope: Ich glaub wir müssen uns bald bei einem Chinesenfarmer Gold kaufen. Das wird eng mit Babykleidung für die zwei dutzend Köpfe Nachwuchs. 379. Aanes: /w Quenzhal: Ok hast recht. Aanes frisst den Tennisball und kommandiert seine wut schäumenden SCHachtitanen ab. „Ok wir raiden Goldshire und machens platt? So richtig? Bis auf die Grundmauern?“ Freut sich. Bemerkt das der echte Netharian auf ihn zu fliegt. „Eh da kommt Netharian!“ Netharian: „Du hast mir meine Identität geklaut.“ Denkt angestrengt nach und bermerkt dann, dass Netharian Recht hatt. „Ööh sorry, aber ich geb mich nun mal gern als Netharian aus.“ Netharian: „Hör auf damit ich bin ich, ich, ich, ich, ich!“ „Bist du in einer Identitätskrise?“ Netharian: „Ja du bist meine Identitätskrise!!!“ Aanes kämpft mit Netharian. Es fliegen jede Menge Feuerstrahlen durch die Luft, die das was von Ratchet noch übrig ist, komplett verbrennen. 380. Quenzhal: < Back to Roots - Phase 1 > Jo Rodo. Der Kurs "Wen und wie darf man ohne Gewissensbisse ganken" klingt nach nem echten Plan. Lass uns mal ne Back-To-Roots-Phase einleiten. Und öhm, Feind... *grübel*... wer war der Feind? Die Allianz oder demonic Aithne? Ach wir raiden einfach Goldshire. Danach lassen wir uns von Gewissensbissen hinreißen und machen Good-Old-Selbsthilfezentrum-Days. So mit Blümchen im Haar und so. /w Arioth: Verdammt du bist’n Dämon, du brauchst den Kram nich. Kannste dir alles selber Poweremoten. Na gut, hier hast du eine schicke Mütze. Und den Ring? Was für nen Ring? Handschellen!!! Unglaublich hier. Und wehe du lädst deine arme alte Mutter nicht ein... *Hebt drohend einen Krückstock.* Ähm ... Wartet mal in Goldshire auf uns. Wir netten Hordler kommen euch mal besuchen. Quen grinst sehr sehr böse, was aber wieder keiner sieht, da sie vergisst, ein entsprechendes Emote zu schreiben. 381. Aithne: < I'll be back! > Aithne will gerade fragen, ob der Thread überhaupt schon lange genug aus dem Ruder gelaufen ist, um eine „back to the roots“ Veranstaltung zu rechtfertigen, als einer der Feuerstrahlen, die im Kampf zwischen den beiden Netharians rumfliegen sie trifft und gegen einen Felsen schleudert, wo sie böse mit dem Kopf aufschlägt. Röchelt. Mit todesgezeichneter Stimme (was immer das heißen soll): „Ich werde wiederkommen...“ Stirbt, was eigentlich schade ist, da es aufzeigt, dass die Leute es nicht schaffen eine dämonische Gnomin zu Tode zu emoten, auch wenn sie Tod und Zerstörung über das Brachland gebracht hat. 382. Martell: Martell schaut zur Trollin. „Kippchen Baby? klar!“ Wirft Quen eine Ultror direkt in den Mund und pustet sie im Flug mit seinem Drachenfeuer an. „Sach ma, Kennst du die Typen hier? Den Schachspieler und den Hosenschlumi? War ja lang nicht hier...Bin desorientiert.“ Pfeift in seine Tierpfeife worauf ein 20 Meter hoher Dämonenbashor erscheint. “Hehe - Gruess Dich Fluffel. Hold mir mal das Kerlchen da hinten hierher und wenn du an dem schachspielenden Tauren vorbei kommst - saug ihm bitte das Blut aus.“ Wendet sich zu Quen. „Sag mal, wo ist eigentlich der Rest?“ 383. [ Aschanti]: Aschanti schmiegt sich an Quen. /zug. Schnurrt Quen an. „Miau.“ Schmeichelt um Qhens Beine. “Miau.“ 384. Gurbak: Schaut auf seine Schlagzeilen-Liste: „Netharian Summer“, „Höllische Aithne entschlafen - das Brachland atmet auf“, „Dämonenpärchen erwartet 24-linge“, „Schwangerer in den Boden gestampft“, „Rauchen gefährdet die Gesundheit und fördert Poweremoting“. Nickt zustimmend. Murmelt: „Und Screenschots von allem - Omni-Präsenz rulez!“ 385. Rodo: Rodo betritt die Hallen des Psychohauses. Sieht den Verfall, den diese Heiligen Hallen des RP erlebt haben. All die Leichen, all das Blut, all die verstreuten Körperteile, die noch Hinweise auf die gute alte Zeit geben könnten sind von Staub bedeckt oder wurden zur Grafikspeicherentlastung entfernt. Langsam schlendert er die Gänge entlang wirft ab und zu einen melancholischen Blick in die ihm so gut bekannten Therapieräume. Traurig denkt er an die Zeit zurück als er hier zusammen mit seiner Party tagelang vergeblich nach der Nackttanzgruppe suchte. Ein leises Stöhnen verlässt seine Kehle und hallt von den Wänden der leeren Gänge wieder. Am Ende des Ganges wartet bereits eine Türe auf ihn. Zögerlich geht er weiter den Gang entlang und ist sich plötzlich nicht mehr so sicher ob seine Entscheidung wirklich richtig war. Aber nun ist er schon einmal hier, und da kann er es auch wagen. Angekommen an der unheilverheißenden Tür nimmt er noch einmal all seinen Mut zusammen und klopft an. „ROFL!!!“ Vorsichtig öffnet der Taure die Türe und tritt in den Raum in dem Dr.Dr.Prof. P0wned schon auf ihn wartet. „SOLL DAS JETZT SON RP SCHEISS WERDEN???? DA KANNSTE ECHT GLEICH WIEDER ABHAUN!! DER RAUM HIER IS OOC!“ „Ich dachte nur weil, ja sie wissen ja Herr Doktor, das hier ist naja ein RP-Server, und ich fühlte mich hier mal eine weile echt Elitär, aber in letzter Zeit...“ Langsam verblasst das Bild das den Tauren in dieser Welt darstellt, und ein beschleunigter Kameraflug durch die Gänge des Zentrums nach draußen folgt. Letzte Einstellung auf das Selbsthilfezentrum, im Vordergrund werden einige Büsche vom Wind verweht. Ist dies das Ende des Tauren? Oder wird er den Klauen seines Selbstzweifels entrinnen? Und interessiert das überhaupt noch jemanden? 386. Arioth: Weit entfernt hört man klägliche und schmerzhafte Töne aus einer verstimmten und schlecht gespielten Laute kommen. Gerade als schon der Gedanke sich ausbreitet, jämmerlich könnte es nicht sein, gesellt sich eine sowas von schräge Stimme dazu, die versucht singend ihr Leid vorzutragen, dabei aber über ihre eigene Theatralik stolpert. Einen Text kann man nicht raushören. Es klingt mehr wie das weinerliche Opfer einer Sprachbarriere. 387. Rodo: Arioth! Also wirklich so ein M***t! Ich will hier stimmungsvoll abdanken und du ja DU! Du fängst wieder an und baust nur Sch***e echt wahr! Woher hast du bitte eine Laute? Sowas gibts doch in WoW gar ned! Wenigstens tust du nicht so als ob du sie spielen könntest, aber es verdirbt doch die WoW-mäßige Stimmung! Ich hab ja gehofft das Calliope oder eine andere Elfe nochmal nackt am Zentrum vorbeiläuft. Das wäre ein stimmiges Ende! Aber so... 388. Arioth: HEUL DOCH!!!111Nacktelf Besser? 389. Rodo: Dieser Text entstammt einem Ticket das Rodo gerade abgeschickt hat: "Sone scheiße wofür zahl ich eigentlich soviel gelt an BLIZZ????ßß“ 390. Arioth: /w Rodo Ja geh nur. Die ganzen Nacktelfinnen für mich alleine. Und demnächst organisieren wir eine Nacktrolltänzerinnentruppe. Und DU bist nicht eingeladen Überhaupt, wer spielt schon mit Leuten die aussehen wie ein Stofftier und eine Suppe noch nie ohne Haare drin essen konnten? 391. Aanes: Aanes hatt vergessen das er immernoch mit Netharian kämpft und weicht einem Agriff aus. „Äh Netharian, was soll das?“ Poweremotet eine Coach des Psycharters verwandelt sich in einen Psychartertauren mit weißem kittel und akzent. Netharian: „Ich glaub das hatt alles damit angefangen, dass meine Schwester Onyxia immer meine Spielsachen kaputt gemacht hatt.“ Netharian fängt an eine furchtbar lange geschichte von kau gnomen und bösen schwestern zu erzählen. 392. Rodo: Schwer getroffen sinkt Rodo in seiner melancholischen Stimmung, nach dem letzten Whisper von Ariot, auf der Chouch zusammen. Ganz klein rollt sich der einst so stolze Dämon in Embryonalstellung. Tränen aus Blut rinnen über seine Wangen. „Ich werde dich nicht mehr belästigen, sorry wenn ich dir auf die Nerven gegangen bin.“ 393. Arioth: /w Rodo Nein! Die Schmollnummer. Das ist spitze! Wart mal, ich komm vorbei. Lass Duell machen. Rein RP logo, gell. Wirft Fraps an und schlappt in Richtung Dr. P0wneds Praxis, dabei der Laute weitere, Ohrenbluten verursachende, Töne entlockend. 394. Rodo: Rodo liegt immer noch zusammmengerollt in einer Bluttränenlache auf der Behandlungschouch. "*schluchz* Keiner mag mich" dannach nur noch unverständliches Gewimmer und Schluchtzen. 395. Arioth: Arioth setzt sich zu ihm, und singt ihm den Blues. Was zum Glück keiner hören kann, da es in Wow nur per Emotes möglich ist. Singt Rodo den Blues 396. Rodo: /w Arioth *schluchtz* Danke *schnief* 397. Anuy: - (Was kommt?) Geht langsam den verstaubten Gang hinab und folgt dabei dem Blues der aus einem Zimmer am Ende des Flures kommt. Blickt noch einmal an sich hinab und stellt fest dass sie abgesehen von einer weissen Robe nichts anhat. Vor der Tür bleibt sie kurz stehen und rückt sich die Haare zurecht. Lächelnd betritt sie den Raum in dem ein auf einer Laute klimpernder Mensch einem zusammengerollt daliegenden Tauren ein Ständchen bringt. (Rauchige Stimme an:) Grüße ihr beiden! Bin ich hier richtig für die Nacktelfentanzgruppe? Oder ist dies hier der Raum für fraktionsübergreifende intensive Männerfreundschaften? Schaut die beiden Krieger fragend an. 398. Rodo: Schnell richtet sich der Taure auf. „Das sind keine Tränen, das ist nur das Blut von meinen Letzten Gegnern!“ Wischt sich das Blut aus den Augen. „Du bist schon richtig hier! Das ist die Nackttanzgruppe!“ 399. Aanes: - Netharian beim psychater - „Also wenn´se in ihrer kindheyt net soviel ärscher mit ihrer schwester gehab´t hädde wärn´se net bes g´wore.“ Netharian: „So isses, äh so ist es.“ „Dann kenne se sich doch ennern oda?“ Netharian: „Aer ich muss doch den Pechschwingenhort verteidigen.“ „Des is ke problem sie´s enfach als lewens ufgab.“ Netharian: „Danke Herr Doktor, danke.“ Sieht wie Netharian nach Hause fliegt und jetzt ein glücklicher Drache ist. /w Quen: „So ich geh dann mal wieder, war nett bei euch.“ Benutzt seinen Dimensionsüberbrückenden-lasergesteuerten-dimensionldosenöffner und verschwindet aus dem hier und jetzt in ein parallesles Universum aus dem er ursprünglich auch gekommen ist. 400. Quenzhal: Quenzhal war gerade dabei, die Chroniken des Streichelzoos in widerstandsfähiges Leder zu binden und noch ein hübsches Bild auf den Einband zu malen, von einem großen bösen Elite-Dämon, der einen kleinen niedlichen Murky Murloc im Arm h... ähm zerfleischt. /bye Aanes /winken /bye Ende Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:Vereinigung der Aspekte